memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karl Wiedergott
The following: :"Wiedergott attended the Bridgewater State College in Massachusetts. He played football for the BSC Bears but had to quit this career because he got injured." ...was removed by , stating: "Certain information was incorrect. I deleted it. I'm Karl's fiance." --Alan del Beccio 23:55, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::I've wrote it on this site. If he was not on the Bridgewater State College several sources in the web are wrong (IMDb, was changed in the last weeks, and wikipedia). The information about his football career was also on IMDb and was removed. – Tom 09:17, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Homepage ?? This site http://www.karlwiedergott.com is the site of a Karl Wiedergott, but I am not sure it is the actor. The man played football, also in germany and was born in Massachusetts, but on his site is nothing mentioned about his acting career. A second Karl Wiedergott? – Tom 09:23, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Removal of images Karl Wiedergott has requested the deletion of the two images on this page, namely the ones of him playing Ameron and Larr. Complete deletion of the pictures is out of the question, as we still need the screenshots for the pages of those two characters, but removing the images from the Karl Wiedergott page might be an option. What do you guys think? --Jörg 08:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :If doing that would prevent them from coming up when his name is Googled, which seems to be his issue, I could support it for the peace of MA if it was the only option. I personally don't think he looks that bad in the makeup, so I don't understand the issue, but I'm not him.--31dot 11:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Any more input on this? We've had similar, but slightly different cases before, like Todd Bryant, Marco Palmieri or Brad Phillips. --Jörg 05:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::On the other pages you've mentioned a piece of information was the problem (adult film career, birth year) but here it is a piece which made this article interesting for Memory Alpha, a part of Star Trek. When we remove the images from this article what will be next? To remove the images from MA? Remove the links to the character pages from MA? IMO these images should stay on this page. If the community decides that they should be removed, maybe Mr. Wiedergott can provide a headshot of himself to illustrate the article? – Tom 12:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The articles for the characters should (must?) have the images. If he provides us with a nice headshot and licenses us to use it, then we should (by all means) use that on his main article. -- sulfur 15:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I just think that if he gave us a headshot then we use that as the sidebar wiki image. But we should still keep his two characters because over the "in-universe" nature of this site. That's great that he doesn't like his makeup, doesn't mean we have to take them both down.--Obey the Fist!! 15:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have been contacted by Karl Wiedergott and he has offered to provide us with an image of him that we can use on the "Karl Wiedergott"-page. He understands that we cannot remove the images of the two characters he played but he is asking if it would be possible to remove his name from the Ameron and Larr pages, because having his name on the same page as the images will also result in a search hit using google image-search. Maybe we can have a link on those two pages that link to his page without including his name. Something like "Click here to be forwarded to the page of the actor that played Ameron"; I'm sure there's a more elegant way to do this, though (sounds like "The aritist formerly known as Prince") ;-). --Jörg 18:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps "This character was played by this actor."--31dot 20:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds much better. Is it okay then if we go ahead and change the articles as suggested? --Jörg 07:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::If I understand correctly how Google works, and I'm not saying I do, we may need a redirect page, like "an actor", to stop his name from being associated with the characters' pages, since a piped link is still ultimately pointing at his page, even though his name isn't what displays on the page. - 07:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Damn you google! Well, if that's what it takes, let's do it! --Jörg 18:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem there is... there will be no actor associated with the characters. Someone will (inevitably) come along and re-add him. Google will reindex him. And the problem will repeat. Ad nauseum. -- sulfur 19:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :We could either 1) deal with it, as we do with many other unwanted repeat additions or 2) protect the page after changing it. I admit I personally would prefer doing nothing, but I don't see many other ways to be accomodating/respectful of Mr. Wiedergott.--31dot 19:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) East or West Germany? Wikipedia lists Mr. Wiedergott's place of birth as "Berlin, Germany", however, this is not correct. In 1969, there was no such city as Berlin and no such country as Germany. There were West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) and East Germany (German Democratic Republic), two different countries, and West Berlin / East Berlin, two different cities (separated by the infamous Berlin Wall). Is there any information about which side of the Iron Curtain was Mr. Widergott born? Since he came to the United States with his parents when he was a child, I can assume, they were from East Germany, and came as dissidents fleeing from Communism. But there's no information to back up this.--Ltarex 16:06, October 13, 2019 (CET)